Innocent Desire
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: {one shot} Selphie and Zell draws closer while witnessing the tragedy of Trabia Garden. Zellphie fluff


  
Innocent Desire  
  
~*~  
  
Selphie shuddered as the air around her got cooler. She could see the blizzard getting stronger from outside the glass windows and could only assume that they were going to land the Ragnarok soon. She rubbed her cold flesh, trying to warm up but it just wasn't working and so she gave up. With a sigh, she was about to stand up and grab her jacket when someone draped it over her bare shoulders. Turning around, her eyes gleamed when she saw her companion. He handed her a cup of tea and took a seat beside her.  
  
Selphie immediately gulped down the hot fluid. It soothed her and heat was immediately transferred throughout her body. Smiling, she placed down the cup and drew her jacket closer.  
  
Shouldn't you be out there controlling this thing? You said you couldn't wait til you got the chance to fly it! she laughed.   
  
Zell pulled his seat back and leaned down. He lazily threw his legs over the seat in front of him. I left it on auto pilot. I wanted to come here and check up on you and to tell you that we will be arriving very soon.  
  
Yeah I can tell from the snow storm.  
  
So......how are you feeling about this? He gazed at the small brunette who was fiddling with the mug. He had never seen her this down before. Her usual bubbly demeanor was gone. No matter how hard she tried to stifle the pain, it was no use. He was able to see right through her. It was seeing her in despair that made him come all the way out here to accompany her.  
  
For a couple of days before their journey, Zell noticed his friend had become fairly quiet. On the night before they departed from Balamb Garden, she appeared at his dorm and he instantly knew something was troubling her. Inviting her in, she poured her problems out to him. He found out she was struggling with the loss of Trabia Garden. She wanted to go back and see whatever remained of her first Garden. When she told him that no one else was available to accompany her, he decided to go to Trabia with her. Since Squall had to carry on the burden of being a commander, he was pretty much out of the question but he was more than willing to let them use the Ragnarok.  
  
I'm fine. I don't know...the Trabia issue just hit me out of nowhere. Maybe it's being around Balamb Garden that makes me think of Trabia. It was like a second home to me after I left the orphanage.  
  
Her words snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
I know how you feel Selphie. I can't imagine what I would do if Balamb hadn't evaded those missiles. Everyone...all the cadets...they probably all would have perished.  
  
Selphie nodded. I can't imagine that either Zell. I guess we should all be grateful that one of the Gardens was spared.  
  
The airship came to a halt above a forest. Peering down below, Zell could see the faint outlines of the ruins a few feet away. He walked back to the cockpit with Selphie right behind him.  
  
Looks like we're here. Let's land this thing.  
  
~*~  
  
Selphie shivered both from the cold and at the sight of the remnants of Trabia Garden. There were currently no plans for reconstruction. She walked along the rubble that laid everywhere being extra careful not to trip over anything. Zell who was a bit more careless ended up with having his right leg being caught up in some pipes and lost his balance. He fell on top of Selphie and brought her to the ground.  
  
Ugh! Zell!!   
  
Sorry about that Selphie! Heh...I guess I lost my step. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his ankle.  
  
It's ok. Umm can you please get off of me now? My leg is starting to hurt.  
  
Oh sorry! He jumped up and helped her up to her feet. Just then, the pair heard laughers behind them.  
  
Two kids who looked no more then ten chased each other around the fountain laughing in delight. They stopped when they came face to face with two the two strangers they have never seen before.   
  
the girl said shyly.  
  
Selphie replied. Wha'cha guys doing?  
  
Oh we're just playing around, the boy answered. We're heading to the basketball court right now.  
  
The brunette grinned at their innocence. She noticed the little boy and girl bear a striking resemblance to her and Zell. It was almost like seeing herself as a child again. She looked around and there were a few more former students of Trabia wandering aimlessly around. Her heart sank at the thought of how sad and alone they must have felt to lose their home.  
  
Is this where you guys stay? Zell asked in disbelief.  
  
the boy answered. There's still some rooms and beds here.  
  
You can come to Balamb with us! That's where we're from! We can give you nice cozy little dorms and-  
  
That's ok, the girl interrupted. We want to go but...we don't wanna leave our home either.  
  
Selphie was going to answer back but she stopped herself. She understood how they felt and nodded. Pulling Zell away into a small corner, she whispered, Hey, do you think Squall can pull out some Garden funds and help rebuilt Trabia? It breaks my heart to see these little children here all alone in the cold.  
  
I'm not sure...we're on a pretty tight budget... he started but immediately covered up his last statement when he saw Selphie's face fell. But, we can always ask Squall. It won't hurt to try. I'm sure he has Trabia Garden at his heart too and he'll do whatever he can to help rebuild this place. If he doesn't, we'll annoy him everyday until he does!  
  
Selphie shot her fists in the air and jumped with joy. Booya! Right on Zell! This place is gonna be good as new in no time!   
  
Zell watched her as she ran back to the two kids. She knelt besides them and told them the good news. Their eyes lit up with joy and each gave the SeeD a hug.   
  
Zell grinned and joined the crowd. So, what are you guys up to?  
  
We're gonna head over to the basketball court and play basketball! cheered the boy.  
  
Zell patted the kid's head and ruffled his hair. Hahaha, well mind if we tagged along? I can show you some pretty cool tricks!   
  
  
  
_~*~  
  
_Tee-hee! The score is now seven to two! I can't believe you were bragging about how good you were at basketball Zell! Selphie mocked as she easily tossed another ball into the hoop. The two kids beside her cheered as she scored another point for their team. It was Zell who decided to have a three on one game and now he looked as if he regretted his words. He was clearly beaten and Selphie couldn't help but laugh.  
  
I guess it really has been awhile since I have played basketball... he sighed in defeat. How did you get so good anyway?  
  
Well, back when I was in Trabia, I was on the basketball team for a little while before I applied to become a SeeD.  
  
Well that sure explains it. Whew! I think I need a break... He glanced at his watch and frowned. They ought to be heading back around this time now. Guess I lost track of time... he muttered.  
  
  
  
Selphie, we should be heading back now. It's getting late and I guess Squall should be expecting us sometime soon.  
  
Sighing, she slipped into her coat and hugged the boy and girl one last time. They looked disappointed but cheered up when Selphie said, Hey! I promise we'll be back soon another day and we're gonna rebuild Trabia back to the Garden you guys once lived in and we're gonna make it so much more better! I had such a wonderful time with you guys!  
  
Yeah so be good you hear? Selphie and I are gonna find a way to rebuilt your home again! You just wait and see! Zell added. He picked up the basketball and tossed it back to the children who nodded and resumed their game. Smiling in satisfaction, he and Selphie left the court and departed the ruins.  
  
~*~  
  
Hyne! I can't see a thing in this blizzard! It wasn't snowing this hard when we arrived! What happened? Selphie pulled her jacket closer and tucked her head to protect herself from the raging storm. She squinted her eyes, trying to spot the Ragnarok but all she saw was a whirlwind of white.  
  
Damn! I can't spot the airship. We landed it near the forest but I can't see anything!   
  
What are we going to do now Zell? I think I'm gonna die if I stay out here any longer!  
  
I know...and the Ragnarok is a good distance from here as well. I don't think we're gonna be able to make it and we're too far from Trabia Garden to head back. Where the hell did this blizzard come from anyway!? He angrily kicked the snow beneath his feet while trying to withstand the rough wind.   
  
Hearing something crack above her, Selphie glanced up just as branches from an old tree collapsed at the weight of the blanket of fresh snow. The icy shards scraped against her skin. She tried her best to hold back the pain and resist the urge to scream.  
  
Selphie!! You OK? Zell yelled. He brushed the coldness off of her and quickly checked that she wasn't injured severely. Man, we gotta get out of this place!  
  
Where are we suppose to go?  
  
The martial artist snapped his fingers when the perfect idea occurred to him. Isn't there a Chocobo forest here? I don't think it should be too far.  
  
Zell! You're a genius!! But how do we get there? We don't even know where we are.  
  
He smirked and pulled out a scroll from his back pocket. Smoothing out the paper, he laid it in front of him and studied the map. We only headed north from Trabia so we're...about here and the Chocobo forest is right over there. It shouldn't take long at all. He pointed to the locations on the map and traced the route with his fingers.  
  
Thank Hyne! We're not gonna die after all.  
  
Ha! Just leave it to me to save the day! Stuffing the map away the two SeeDs dashed through the white plains, battling the ferocious tempest with renewed energy.  
  
~*~  
  
Ahh! We made it!! Selphie's voiced echoed through the hollow forest. Her reverberating words were replaced by silence. She looked around and was suprised to find that no one was there.  
  
Hey, what happened to that goofy kid?  
  
Selphie shrugged. No idea...but I'm sure glad we can take cover here!  
  
Tall limp trees on either side of the road surrounded them. The leaves were dry and colorless. Selphie gathered a bunch of limbs from the ground and brought them to the center. She took off her coat and brushed off the remaining twigs that were scattered around her yellow frock.  
  
Zell looked at her curiously as she assembled the leaves and branches. What are you doing?  
  
"I'm gonna make a small bon fire. If we're gonna stay here for shelter, we have to stay warm right? Closing her emerald eyes, she chanted a few words. A small flame appeared and soon dispersed among the twigs. She placed her hands above the heat and rubbed them vigorously. Ahh...this feels so much better.  
  
From the looks of it, I think we might have to spend the night here.  
  
Woo hoo!! Camp out!! The brunette yelled happily. This is great! It's been a long time since I had camped out but do we have a tent?  
  
I got one! a child's voice suddenly answers.  
  
Turning around, they saw a short boy in jeans and a sweatshirt. He waved and came over with a small yellow chocobo following closely behind him.  
  
Hey look! It's the Chocobo kid! Gosh! Look at that little Chocobo! It's so cute!! Selphie squealed.   
  
So what are you guys up to?  
  
We got caught in the snow storm and decided to camp out here for the night. You said you got an extra tent? said Zell.   
  
The boy nodded and ran into the bushes. He dragged back a small tent. This is my spare. You guys can use this. I was just taking Boco here for a walk when I saw you guys. Make yourselves at home!  
  
The martial artist immediately began to set up the tent besides the bon fire. Gee! Thanks kid! We owe you one! He turned to Selphie who was busy playing with Boco. She gently stroked his fury coat and rubbed his ears. The Chocobo let out a happy chirp. Zell grinned at the sight. His friend was really something.  
  
So, let me guess. You and your girlfriend here decided to elope and ended up being stuck here? The boy clutched his abdomens and laughed.  
  
Girlfriend!? We're just friends and we told you what happened!! Zell immediately exclaimed. He could feel his face burning with embarrassment as someone who was less than twice his age was mocking him. Scram kid! The boy continued laughing and took off. He gave chase after him until he was completely out of sight. He prayed that Selphie had not heard what had just happened. To his relief, it did not seem like she did.  
  
He jumped when she lightly tapped his shoulders. He quickly composed himself when she shot him a questioning look. What happened to the Chocobo kid?  
  
Uh...I guess he got some stuff to do...so...uh...what do we do with that bird now?  
  
We're gonna keep it by our side! I can't get over how cute it is! Tee hee!!  
  
Zell took a seat in front of the fire and watched the dancing flames. Selphie took a seat right across from him and continued warming her hands. There were a few minutes of silence until it was broken but the low grumbling of Zell's stomach. He laughed nervously and clutched it. Guess I'm pretty hungry. You know what I really really want right now?  
  
  
  
A nice Balamb hotdog. It's times like these that should make you really appreciate food...such has hotdogs. Hey, when we head back to Garden, do you think we can ask Squall to donate more money to the cafeteria so that each person can have three servings of hotdogs instead of two?  
  
Selphie giggled and rolled her eyes. Well, then there won't be enough money for reestablishing Trabia now would there? And guess who's fault would that be?  
  
Yeah...I guess you're right.  
  
Thanks for coming out here with me today. I feel much better knowing that there IS something we can do about Trabia. I would still be feeling down and depressed if it wasn't for you. And also, you would probably be all warm and toasty at the cafeteria right now enjoying your hotdogs if I didn't drag you out here...so thanks for everything. It really means a lot to me.  
  
Zell blushed her comments. He scratched his blonde hair, feeling slightly awkward this very moment. Ahh...there's no need to thank me. I did this because I wanted to Sefie! It was...my pleasure.  
  
Tee-hee, thanks Zelly! She wrapped her arms around her legs and swayed back and forth. It really felt as if she was reliving the past again back at Matron's orphanage. Everyone in the orphanage would occasionally head out to the beach and set up a camp fire and waited for the fireworks. She remembered Zell would always sit across from her and the two would chat endlessly about nonsense stuff but it felt so good to have someone to talk to. Of course, Seifer would usually come and start trouble with her friend and it always ended up in a disaster with Zell running off crying and she would give chase after him, trying to cheer him up and then go after Seifer, scolding him.  
  
_Such fond memories....  
  
_What are you thinking about?  
  
Oh nothing...just about when we were little and we use to sit like this by the beach. You remember?  
  
Yeah...it felt nice to talk to someone who would actually listen. Oh, and I'm sorry for the time I dropped my hotdog on your dress. I guess I was pretty nervous talking to a girl and all. Real clumsy of me.  
  
Selphie giggled and Zell soon joined in the laughter.  
  
Really? I thought you were always a ladies' man.  
  
Me!? Nahhh! Leave that to Irvine. He was stalking girls for as long as I remember. By the way, how are......you two?  
  
Selphie's laughter ceased and she sighed. Picking up a small branch, she waved it in front of the burning flames and watched it crackle. I don't know. Irvine is just Irvine. I don't think there was really anything between us at all other than two long lost friends being reunited again. Everyone thought that we were gonna be an item or something, especially Rinoa, but I doubt that's going to happen and I'm happy with things right now. Her smile returned and she innocently asked, So, what about the rumor I hear of you and Quisty?  
  
His eyes widened and jumped up. What!? Where the hell did you hear that?  
  
Oh, I was just loading some stuff about the Garden Festival on to the computer when I came across the Trepies' little message board. Tee hee! In fact, it listed almost all the male population in Garden for being in love with Quisty. Even Cid! She shuddered at the thought of the headmaster and her friend together.  
  
Tch, those wussies. I have never had any other feelings for Quistis other than friendship. Those Trepies are really getting out of hands these days.  
  
You can say that again.  
  
Another moment of silence followed. The whole forest was quiet save for the crackling of the wood. Selphie uncomfortably shifted back and forth. For some unknown reason, she found it extremely difficult to look her friend in the eyes. She kept her gaze on her boots while Zell tapped his foot anxiously.  
  
they both started.  
  
Wanna go to sleep now? It's pretty late, the martial artist said slowly. He examined the tent and was relieved that there was enough space for them both to fit. He was truly exhausted.  
  
Ok! I'm really beat. Selphie yawned and stood up. She approached the baby Chocbo who was silently witnessing the scene for the whole time. She snuggled against Boco's soft fur and received a high-pitched squeal. Awww...what should we do about him? Can he sleep in the tent too? I would hate for him to have to freeze out here in the cold...  
  
You...want to bring a Chocobo in the TENT!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh come on!! Look! How can you resist this face? She picked up Boco and brought him up to Zell who slowly backed away. Look at him! Selphie also made the saddest face she could attempt. Zell groaned and finally gave in. Fine fine...but if my hair gets stomped on or I end up with fur in my mouth or anywhere else on my body for that matter, I'm gonna hold your responsible Miss. Tilmitt!  
  
Tee hee! Sure sure!  
  
You head in first. I gotta give Squall a call. He's probably expecting us back at Balamb around this time.  
  
Say hi' to him for me OK?  
  
He watched as Selphie and the Chocobo made their way inside the tent. Shaking his head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a communication radio. He dialed Squall's frequency and after one ring, someone on the other like picked up.  
  
  
  
Hey man! It's me Zell!!  
  
Where the hell are you? You were suppose to be back an hour ago. I was just about to assemble a search party to look for you and Selphie.  
  
Zell winced at the Commander's tone. Yeah...well...umm...you see, we were suppose to but we got snowed in.  
  
Snowed in? Where are you right now anyway?  
  
We set up a camp in the Chocobo Forest and I guess we're gonna have to spend the night here.  
  
And the Ragnarok? Where is the Ragnarok.  
  
Oh, the Ragnarok is somewhere out there, he said quickly.  
  
Somewhere out there huh?  
  
Umm...Selphie said hi? The martial artist squeezed his eyes shut, ready for a long lecture from the Commander but to his surprise, he didn't say much about it.  
  
Great...just great. Whatever. Listen; contact me tomorrow again when you reach the Ragnarok. If you need assistance, just give me a call. Do you want me to send the SeeDs to get you guys?  
  
Naww, that's all right. I got everything covered here. It's late and the blizzard is really picking up. We'll be fine. Thanks man.  
  
So where's Selphie? Is she OK?  
  
Yup, she's already snoozing in the tent with another...uh...companion of ours.  
  
Another companion?  
  
Well, we got stuck with this Chocobo and-  
  
Zell, are you POSITIVE you don't want the SeeDs to come and get you? Let me get this straight...you are sharing a tent with Selphie and a Chocbo!?  
  
Heh...it's really not that bad.  
  
I'm sure it's not Zell, Squall replied jokingly.  
  
What the hell is that suppose to mean?  
  
Nothing. Nothing at all. Enjoy your night with _Selphie _and your new _companion. _Good night.  
  
Zell shut the radio off. _  
  
More like good riddance.  
  
_He felt his face burning up again at what Squall just hinted at.   
  
_Is he assuming that there is something more going on between Selphie and me? _  
  
Shaking his head at the thought, he slipped through the flaps of the tent and zippered it behind him. Selphie was sitting on the sleeping beds, petting the fluffy bird. Her coat had been tossed aside and she was now wearing her usual sunny dress again.  
  
You guys match, Zell simply stated.  
  
Tee-hee! Thanks! So did you give a call to Squall?  
  
  
  
Well, what did he say?  
  
Uh...well I told him we were gonna spend the night out here. He insisted on sending out the SeeDs to get us but I told him the blizzard is picking up and I don't want the others to get stuck out here as well.  
  
Really? That's it? I thought I heard you arguing about something during the end of the conversation.  
  
Zell gulped. _Did she hear everything? She couldn't have... _Still, the feeling of uneasiness did not go away. Uh well, it was nothing... he stammered. _Please let it go, please let it go!  
  
_His friend shrugged and slid into her sleeping bag. Whatever you say Zell. I'm just glad we managed to find a place to stay for the night. You know, besides trying to fix up Trabia, we should really inform Squall to build an inn out here. Too bad there isn't one. I wish I was in a warm and toasty inn right now... she sighed dreamily  
  
Yeah too bad... Zell muttered. He took of his jacket and slipped into his own sleeping bag as well.  
  
But you know what? Selphie continued.  
  
  
  
If there WAS an inn out here, then I wouldn't have gotten the wonderful chance of camping out here, finding this adorable chocobo, and getting the opportunity to spend time with my best friend in the whole world! I know I had already said this before but thank you again so so much for coming with me. You have no idea how much it means to me... With that said, Selphie swiftly leaned over and planted a small peck on Zell's cheek.  
  
The blonde blushed furiously. _Damnit Zell! Cool down or else you're gonna look like all the shades in the bonfire!! _He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. No problem Selphie...no problem.  
  
Good night Zellie! Sleep tight and don't let the chocobos bite. Selphie placed her coat over Boco's body and then snuggled deeper into the sleeping bag.  
  
Good night Sefie. Zell grinned to himself in the dark while gently rubbing the place where Selphie had kissed him. For the rest of the night, he watched the silhouette of the flames.  
_  
~*~  
_  
Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at a Zellphie romance fic and it was really fun writing it. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for your time on reading this. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!   



End file.
